<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Emmet and Vicky Shorts by nandroidtales</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793631">Emmet and Vicky Shorts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nandroidtales/pseuds/nandroidtales'>nandroidtales</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shorts and One-Offs [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Emmy The Robot (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:41:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nandroidtales/pseuds/nandroidtales</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shorts and One-Offs [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2231064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Emmet and Vicky Shorts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Break-In<br/>
&gt;A nandroid’s hearing is fine-tuned to an extreme tolerance<br/>
&gt;Frankly, they rivaled dogs in range and raw acuity<br/>
&gt;More conspiracy-minded persons would label these supernatural senses as a means of surveillance, control and information gathering<br/>
&gt;But their real purpose was for those moments where hearing mattered<br/>
&gt;Emmet’s head perked up in the night, a jiggling downstairs at the store’s entrance waking him<br/>
&gt;Eyes aglow he slipped downstairs into the dark, waiting labyrinth of bookshelves<br/>
&gt;Snickering, juvenile voices outside whispered their way inside as the lock’s tumblers slipped into place<br/>
&gt;Two lanky young men sauntered into the dusty conservatory, flashlight panning through the dark, oaken shelves as they searched for the register<br/>
“You *sure* this place is loaded?”<br/>
“Of course dude, I saw *two* bot boxes in the alley. This place is *bougey*, easy,” the other said. “Plus with all these old books they’ve gotta have something worth pawning.”<br/>
&gt;The pair panned through the decades’ worth of old tomes, books older than their grandparents waiting idly on new owners<br/>
&gt;Their grubby mitts ran over leather-bound spines and peeling, gilded lettering<br/>
&gt;Turning the corner they jumped in surprise, a beam of light falling on Emmet’s glowing, porcelain face<br/>
&gt;Eyes blinking in the beam, lights shuttered like signal lamps, he waved to the men<br/>
“Hello gentleman,” he smiled. “May I inquire as to your business tonight? I would regret to inform you that the store is close, but I figure you’re not here for that.”<br/>
&gt;The taller of the two sneered at him, glittering, braced teeth flashing as he got up in Emmet’s face<br/>
“Look, we don’t want any trouble robot,” he sneered. “So run along or, better yet, give us the cash and we’ll be on our way.”<br/>
“We could always scrap him for parts,” the other chimed in.<br/>
&gt;Emmet calmly adjusted his bowtie and eyed the bat the shorter one was holding<br/>
“Gentlemen,” he began. “Guys, rather. I know you’re not about this lifestyle, about robbing hard working folk. If you’re gonna scrap me, at least be quiet about it! The kids are still asleep, hopefully.”<br/>
“What game are you playing, asshole? Just give us the money and no one gets hurt!”<br/>
“No game, no jokes. Obviously you’re good with a lockpick, no?”<br/>
&gt;The kid half-nodded, confused<br/>
“Ah! See, there, you’d earn far more as a locksmith than a robber, and you’d be doing something you're good at, too.”<br/>
&gt;Dropping a hand on his shoulder he smiled at the boy, a genuine look of compassion and understanding<br/>
“There’s no need to be living life like this when you have so much more ahead of you.”<br/>
&gt;The face opposite him contorted in emotion, anger replaced by disgust replaced by remorse<br/>
“C’mon dude,” he sniffed. “We’re getting out of here.”<br/>
“Whuh- Dude!”<br/>
“It’s not worth the trouble, man.”<br/>
“Dude, fuck off! Don’t leave-”<br/>
&gt;He paused, contorting under the paternal gaze of the robot before him<br/>
&gt;His buddy had already slipped out the door and onto the street again, leaving the two alone<br/>
&gt;The boy nervously twisted the bat in hand, knuckles flaring white as he stared<br/>
“You’re the fighter, huh?”<br/>
&gt;Against Sterling protocol’s better judgement he stooped down a bit, coming eye-to-eye with the young man<br/>
“We need people willing to hold their ground, who aren’t afraid of a scrap,” he started. “But they also need to know when to pick their battles.”<br/>
&gt;The boy kept twisting the bat in his hand, brow sweating in the dim eye-light in front of him<br/>
&gt;Scoffing he trod out the door after his friend, pace quickening as it slammed behind him<br/>
&gt;Twisting the bolt shut Emmet went to charge again, taking his place aside Vicky in their closet<br/>
&gt;There was work to be done tomorrow, after all</p><p>&gt;Hector Winslow always prided himself on being unlike “other” bookstores<br/>
&gt;Everything was in-house to some extent, homemade and heartfelt like no other store could capture<br/>
&gt;And what he couldn’t do himself, he did locally- printers, book-binders, publishers- ceramists, even<br/>
&gt;He had put his heart and soul into his bookstores like his father and his father’s father did before him<br/>
&gt;So when he opted to start selling cards for the holidays, he set to work immediately<br/>
&gt;*Too* much work, Jeanette nervously observed as their anniversary drew near<br/>
&gt;Of all the months for buying cards, February was easily the busiest<br/>
&gt;Jeanette found herself up late the last two weeks covering Hector with a blanket as he snored at the kitchen table<br/>
&gt;Strewn around him were punny sketches of cats and dogs, trimmed sheets of cardstock, puddles of paste and more<br/>
&gt;She worried for him- it was one thing to be losing sleep over his handmade greeting cards<br/>
&gt;But it was another entirely to ask Emmet to help remove them when they inevitably became stuck in his hair<br/>
&gt;Nudging him awake again that night she ferried him off to bed, the man dropping back asleep as soon as he hit the mattress<br/>
&gt;Slipping out of bed Jeanette tiptoed downstairs, sneaking into the little closet that their two nandroids charged in<br/>
&gt;She gently booped the two of them awake<br/>
&gt;“Emmet, Vicky,” she whispered, the robots rubbing their eyes, “I’m gonna need your help tomorrow, okay?”<br/>
&gt;The androids nodded happily, the woman explaining her plans in detail for her and Hector’s twentieth the following morning<br/>
&gt;It was a momentous occasion, and he needed the break more than ever<br/>
&gt;Their lips sealed she returned to bed, sliding under the covers beside the man she loved</p><p>&gt;In the morning, shaking him awake and out of bed, she whisked him out of the home for an incredibly crucial outing of the utmost importance (so she said)<br/>
&gt;As soon as the door was shut behind them the robots set to work, nudging Chloe and Valen awake too<br/>
&gt;They’d need all hands on deck for this one<br/>
&gt;Vicky had only a few hours to whip up some costumes for the kids per the Missus’ request, Emmet a cake, and the kids… something<br/>
&gt;The quartet set to work, Vicky imagining some playful halos and wings for the children, feathers plucked from the rapidly deflating guest pillow<br/>
&gt;Emmet, tapping into the vast reservoir of Sterling baking knowledge, began crafting a strawberry cake like the family had never seen<br/>
&gt;His little helpers darted back and forth hauling eggs and flour where it was needed, tippy-toeing them back to their shelves and cabinets<br/>
&gt;Taking turns beating the batter and folding in a delightfully stiff meringue, they launched their charge into the oven as Vicky emerged with her finished works<br/>
&gt;Draping them neatly at the kitchen table for later, the two nandroids shared a moment alone in the kitchen<br/>
&gt;“We’ve never had a Valentine’s this busy,” Vicky giggled<br/>
&gt;“Yes,” Emmet laughed, “Missus Winslow was adamant about today being perfect.”<br/>
&gt;“I think you’ve done a bangup job, the way that cake is smelling.”<br/>
&gt;“I’d be inclined to agree, madam, with how those wings turned out. Though I have to say,” he paused, teetering on the edge. He decided to take the plunge. “Though they’d look a lot…*ahem*- cuter… on you.”<br/>
&gt;Emmet’s cheeks flared red<br/>
&gt;Vicky’s cheeks flushed in turn, glowing pinker than the cake silently rising behind them<br/>
&gt;The robot shielded her face for a second, forcing down an embarrassing squee<br/>
&gt;“Aw gee, I’m sorry Vicky, I-”<br/>
&gt;Wrapping her narrow arms around him, she pulled him close<br/>
&gt;Squeezing her head into his chest she quieted him<br/>
&gt;“Don’t be,” she cooed. Her eyes met his, his own delicate face lightening more in the small kitchen. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Emmet.”<br/>
&gt;Returning the hug he ruffled her hair and squeezed back<br/>
&gt;“You might’ve wanted to wait until I took my apron off,” he chuckled<br/>
&gt;Unfortunate globs of pink batter now dotted her pristine blue dress<br/>
&gt;“Oh... Well, it’ll come out in the wash,” she giggled, “and besides, now we’re matching.”<br/>
&gt;The two held each other a moment longer before a sharp voice interrupted them<br/>
&gt;“I want a hug too,” the Winslow’s youngest cried out<br/>
&gt;Chloe tagged behind him, peeping into the kitchen before flying towards the robots<br/>
&gt;“We finished the other stuff!”<br/>
&gt;“Attagirl,” Emmet cheered, scooping up the little lady. “Oop, careful!”<br/>
&gt;He took care to maneuver her around and spare her clothes the wash, though Valen took no such caution as he barrelled face-first towards Vicky<br/>
&gt;A wet wipe later and they were done… almost<br/>
&gt;“We’ve still got one last thing on the list, okay? I’m gonna need you two to help Vicky ice the cake once it’s done, but I gotta go make a call. Be good!”<br/>
&gt;The two smiled enthusiastically, gap-toofed and raring to go<br/>
&gt;Emmet flashed a little grin as he stepped aside, the curled cord stretching into the other room as he waited on the line to pick up<br/>
&gt;“Winslow’s, how may I help you this evening?”<br/>
&gt;“Gloria?”<br/>
&gt;“Emmet,” she peeped, her half-hidden surprise warming him across the line. “*Ahem*- Emmet? What’s the occasion?”<br/>
&gt;He explained their grave situation: a cake without a third person to present it, a card missing a signature, parents missing their daughter, siblings their sister<br/>
&gt;The gravity descended on her, but she’d planned for this- sometimes she felt she knew the date better than either of her parents<br/>
&gt;The soft clap of a book shutting echoed on the line, Gloria assuring Emmet she’d be over posthaste<br/>
&gt;As soon as, she promised, she knew the shop would survive in her absence</p><p> </p><p>Valentine's With the Winslows<br/>
&gt;An hour later the cake was ready and in place, beautifully iced in a sanguine rose-pink, the delicate dessert-penmanship of Vicky immaculate next to the scribbled well wishes from the kids<br/>
&gt;A knock at the door sent everyone scrambling for cover, the twist of a key and click of the lock squeezing them out of sight<br/>
&gt;“Hello?”<br/>
&gt;Breathing a collective sigh the kids, scrambling over their nandroid caretakers, flocked to their sister<br/>
&gt;Valen clung to her leg as she hobbled over to lay her purse down, Chloe tagging after her big sister and bouncing questions off of her between squeezes of her arm<br/>
&gt;“Alright you two,” Emmet joined, calming the two long enough to work them into position<br/>
&gt;The five of them ducked away into the adjoining kitchen, waiting on the Mister and Missus to return<br/>
&gt;Lights extinguished in the home the quintet giggled and whispered amongst themselves, silenced at another rustling by the front door<br/>
&gt;A beaming Hector Winslow stepped in, Jeanette close behind<br/>
&gt;“Hello,” he called out into the empty home<br/>
&gt;Valen and Chloe flicked the kitchen lights on, their father jumping slightly at the winged little creatures rushing to his side<br/>
&gt;“Happy anniversary Dad,” they squealed, jumping to his side now<br/>
&gt;“Hey Mom and Dad, happy twentieth!”<br/>
&gt;“Gloria,” he yelped. “What- How are you-”<br/>
&gt;“I wouldn’t miss this for the world, you know me!”<br/>
&gt;“Then who’s watching the shop, I mean-”<br/>
&gt;“Don’t worry! You can trust him, he’s great,” she winked<br/>
&gt;Jeanette embraced her daughter, Hector ogling over the menagerie on the kitchen table<br/>
&gt;He spared a moment to show Gloria his new books on the Orient Jeanette had treated him to<br/>
&gt;Sitting down at the table the family gathered behind him as he flitted through the collection of cards the kids had finished- they were just as he’d imagined them, he observed tearfully<br/>
&gt;Cracking the one addressed to him open he had to stifle a cry, bleary eyes blurring the little zoo of messages and love<br/>
&gt;The delicate swirl of his wife’s writing sang to him from the thick paper, Hector rising to smother his wife in kisse, joyous tears tickling their faces and wetting the other’s shoulder<br/>
&gt;Giving the two a little more room the family backed up, Emmet sliding back to grab a knife to cut the cake<br/>
&gt;Staring at the cake, Jeanette was ready to call Emmet over to portion it out, the robot hovering nearby<br/>
&gt;But, Hector standing up, she held the order<br/>
&gt;He rushed through the kitchen and upstairs, the thump of his shoes gently knocking above them<br/>
&gt;Gently descending the steps again he hefted a sizeable box, carefully wrapped and taped with a splendorous bow adorning its top, downstairs<br/>
&gt;Nestling it on the kitchen table, panting a little, he spread his arms<br/>
&gt;“Happy… twentieth… Jeany,” he grinned<br/>
&gt;Tearing the paper away slowly she revealed a delicate box<br/>
&gt;Slipping its top away carefully, she spied a blanket of tissue paper settled at the top and pushing the edges of its cardboard cage<br/>
&gt;Peeling each layer away she revealed a glorious set of milky-white dishes, the catch of the light on them glinting in each direction as she revealed a divine tea set piece by piece<br/>
&gt;Each little cup and saucer was immaculately decorated, gold leaf pressed into their crimped edges and gleaming from the handle on each teacup<br/>
&gt;Holding the teapot aloft she traced its circumference where a little moustachioed figure stood aside a townhome, and then a little lady joined him and, before long, a trio of extra people and two narrow robots joined them as well<br/>
&gt;On a second inspection each of the six cups was a personalized piece of china, ornamented for each family member<br/>
&gt;The robots couldn’t help but blush at their place together on a cup of their own, standing aside each other like a sugary, technological interpretation of *American Gothic*<br/>
&gt;“Oh Hector,” she cried, “it’s- it’s- it’s lovely.”<br/>
&gt;“Happy anniversary dear,” he smiled again, removing his little spectacles to wipe his eyes a second time.<br/>
&gt;The two held each other again, whispering sweetnesses into the other’s ears before it was time for cake<br/>
&gt;They’d kept Chloe and Valen waiting long enough, they knew</p><p>&gt;After cake the family resigned to the living room to talk and visit; it was not every day Gloria Jane Winslow came to stay the night, after all<br/>
&gt;And back in the kitchen the two robots were clearing plates and washing dishes, the leftover cake safely stowed<br/>
&gt;Sterling nandroids were built for efficiency in such matters- usually<br/>
&gt;But today they decided to take their time, flicking water playfully at the other or, when handing a dish for drying allowed, a brush of hands and playing of fingers<br/>
&gt;It was Valentine’s Day, after all- they could take all the time they needed</p><p>Emmet and Vicky's First Kiss<br/>
&gt;The Winslows had chosen to go out for the day- there was a major bookfair in the downtown, and they wouldn't miss it for the world<br/>
&gt;Even Gloria was taking time off to visit with them, and pick up some of the latest from her favorite author<br/>
&gt;This left their two nandroids, Vicky and Emmet, unceremoniously alone<br/>
&gt;There wasn't even a list of specific chores for them to do<br/>
&gt;Just the same old that they'd set to work on posthaste<br/>
&gt;Emmet dove downstairs to take care of the typical dusting and sorting and whatever else he had in his routine, Vicky handling the upstairs<br/>
&gt;Emmet was quick about it, his work done in just under two hours<br/>
&gt;And now, idling, he ached for something to do<br/>
&gt;Stepping lightly upstairs he made his way to help Vicky, gently peeking into each room of the home<br/>
&gt;Stepping slowly to the master bedroom he peered in, an overlarge... bunny (?) occupying the space in front of the mirror<br/>
&gt;The creak of a floorboard sent the rabbit spinning, reeling as Emmet locked eyes with Vicky<br/>
&gt;She was dressed in a deep blue facsimile of those naughty suits Emmet saw on the streets on magazine covers and other, less savory publications<br/>
&gt;And here was Vicky, his partner, staring across from him dressed just so<br/>
&gt;She shrieked in embarrassment, begging him to get out<br/>
&gt;Emmet clapped the door shut, his cheeks fuming in alien confusion<br/>
&gt;"How scandalous," he thought, "but... but how *cute*!"<br/>
&gt;After a few moments the door squeaked open again, her tiny face peeping back out at him<br/>
&gt;Slinging a hand out and onto his chest she yanked him in<br/>
&gt;She was back in her regulation outfit, to his stupefied disappointment, the other lying crumpled on the bed<br/>
&gt;"Emmet, I don't think I've been completely honest with you."<br/>
&gt;"I'm sorry? I mean-," he stopped, not sure whether to chastise or comfort. Comfort, he knew, looking on her steaming, red face. "It's okay, Vicky, it's okay."<br/>
&gt;He lent a hand to her shoulder, his shorter counterpart on the verge of tears<br/>
&gt;"But... But I stole! H-How do you think I made that?"<br/>
&gt;Emmet eyed the crumpled pile of fabric, the abandoned pair of ears besides it<br/>
&gt;It was masterful work, really, beautifully crafted and sewn in who knows how many nights alone<br/>
&gt;But it was stealing, he knew<br/>
&gt;But... but...<br/>
&gt;"Sterling says creative hobbies for nandroids can be accepted or even encouraged," he started, the robot lightening up, "so long as thet don't harm the owner or his property."<br/>
&gt;He was quoting *the rules*- it was practically over<br/>
&gt;She wished she could cry real tears, not just contort her face into a mask of sadness<br/>
&gt;"And judging by the fabric that was the Young Missus' formal dress which she despised and wished destroyed. Therefore, no injury to important property, Vicky. Vicky?"<br/>
&gt;The short robot had weaseled beside him, bleary eyed and beaming, not sure how to express her thanks<br/>
&gt;Stretching up on her little legs she pecked his cheek, a meeting of softer lips to the hard plastic that was quickly reddening<br/>
&gt;"V-Vicky!"<br/>
&gt;"Yes, Emmet," she smirked<br/>
&gt;"N-Nothing, just surprised is all..."<br/>
&gt;The two daudled in the room<br/>
&gt;The door was still shut, windows shuttered and blinds drawn<br/>
&gt;"You know, Emmet," she began, toeing the water. "I've kind of been wanting to kind of... do that."<br/>
&gt;She plunged her head down, sheepish<br/>
&gt;"Well, uh, gee Vicky," he said, quieting down. "Me too... kinda?"<br/>
&gt;"O-Oh! Then you wouldn't mind if I..."<br/>
&gt;She dropped another little smooch on his cheek, warming from the burning incandescent light inside<br/>
&gt;And then another, the suffering robot taking each nip in stride<br/>
&gt;He was ready to go, realizing dinner wasn't ready, turning his head to face Vicky<br/>
&gt;Vicky, who was already in motion to lay another one on him, opened her eyes to see Emmet's looking back at her<br/>
&gt;In a collision of their soft, machine lips they practically fried the lights screwed into their faces<br/>
&gt;Eyes closing together they stood there, soaking in the connection<br/>
&gt;The two had spied in secret, unbeknownst to the other, on Hector and Jeanette<br/>
&gt;They'd absorbed all they could know from their displays of affection, but now, in the moment, it was all useless<br/>
&gt;Standing, locked together at the face, it was Emmet now who took action<br/>
&gt;He gently raised his arms to pull his partner into a hug, squeezing her more<br/>
&gt;She returned the gesture, eyes shutting tighter and arms pulling Emmet closer<br/>
&gt;Holding each other they remained, glued together at the lips, tilting their heads to adjust a bit here and there<br/>
&gt;It was dry, frictional- not what they'd had in mind<br/>
&gt;But it was warm (though that might just be their cheeks), and warmth was all they wanted, all they needed<br/>
&gt;It was warmth that held the Winslows together, and it was warmth that was holding them together in that instant<br/>
&gt;An instant interrupted by a click at the door, Gloria popping her head in<br/>
&gt;Eyes wide in surprise she watched the two robots kissing, not sure what to do<br/>
&gt;Seeing the bunnysuit on the bed she was left even more confused<br/>
&gt;Emmet, eyes open again, nearly jumped into the air upon seeing her, Vicky going to hide herself<br/>
&gt;She smiled, understanding, fingers dragged across her lip and then flicking away an imaginary key<br/>
&gt;Fingers to her lips she called downstairs that the robots weren't present, nodding knowingly as she closed the door</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>